<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lest We Forget by Even_In_Winter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029747">Lest We Forget</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Even_In_Winter/pseuds/Even_In_Winter'>Even_In_Winter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Timeless (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, F/M, It's Iris and Lorena, first fic ever, s1 au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:22:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Even_In_Winter/pseuds/Even_In_Winter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Lucy saw Flynn in modern times... and decided to follow him? What's the worst that can happen right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lest We Forget</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaLocksly/gifts">TheaLocksly</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by TheaLocksly's "Off days" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963147). I highly recommend you read that first! (can be read alone, but the context of this story you find in that fic).</p><p>All mistakes (grammar, spelling, etc) are mine. No Beta. Just me, a non-native English speaker, pretending to know what she is doing  ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Karl releases her, and Flynn looks at her. His expression is carefully blank. Lucy studies him for a moment, not knowing what his next step will be. She followed him after all, it’s not like there is a textbook explaining what to do when getting caught by a ‘timeterrorist’ in modern times. Hell, there isn't one for historical times either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I assume you saw me at the crossroad back at Lincoln Street?” Flynn says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy nods. There is no point in denying after all. She looks down, not sure if its shame or curiosity that makes her eyes wander over to the flowers in his hand. The reason she found him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flynn follows her look, and sighs “Maybe this is how it should be then. The journal never gave any specifics on how you found out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Found out what?” Lucy asks, searching his face for a clue of what he might be talking about. He doesn’t make any sense at the moment. Find out what? Is he still going on about this journal?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Karl, keep close in case she tries something. Otherwise gives us privacy”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man nods and gives Lucy a warning look before wandering off. He is still in eye sight though, like the loyal employee he is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After you” Flynn says somewhat sarcastically yet not too unkind either. Tense, that's a better description Lucy thinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy walks towards the access to the cemetery and he soon follows, just a mere step behind her while giving her directions. Lucy is not sure what to make of it, how to act. It is a weird place to have a conversation with Flynn, and they have had talks on very random places throughout history after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop” Flynn orders “This is it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy looks around, not sure at first why they stop here until she sees it. She can literally feel her heart stop for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wife</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lorena Flynn</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Daughter</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Iris Flynn</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are- are they…?” Lucy asks shocked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. They were” Flynn corrects. His eyes glued to the tombstone</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How? Why bring me here?” Lucy asks</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t. You followed me” Flynn reminds her, but there is no humor in his voice. Only raw pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nods, still staring at the stone herself</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lorena, my wife, thought she heard Iris coughing. As it was in the middle of the night she wanted to go check. Making sure our little girl was okay” Flynn starts his story</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I stayed behind. A mistake I will never not regret.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flynn stays silent for a moment and Lucy doesn't dare to make a sound. She doesn't want to interrupt his story, she wants to know. Know what caused all this pain in this man, a man she should see as an enemy, but all she can see now is a broken man. A man who lost it all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They-” Flynn clears his throat “They call them silencers. But they are not, silent that is. Not when it’s the middle of the night. Not when it's your family being murdered.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy dares to look at him for the first time since seeing the stone. Truly looking at him. Flynn is fighting to keep his tears from falling, but he is rapidly losing that battle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I barely managed to get out of the house. I escaped, but they didn't make it. They were dead instantly, and all because I looked into Rittenhouse.” Flynn continues</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All I did was look into them, and it cost me everything. I had no way of revenging them, no way of fighting back. Not- Not until you came” Flynn says, carefully gauging her reaction to that statement</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy shot Flynn a surprised look, to which Flynn chuckles sadly “Yeah. Long live time travel I guess. Makes sure to complicate things even further”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, that’s when you gave me the journal. You gave me a chance back then, just at the time i felt like i wouldn’t have anything left to fight for. That night, I was planning to join my girls. I was more than happy to lay down with them, join them forever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't remember giving you anything.” Lucy says</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn't, not yet” Flynn says honestly</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is a lot of information to take in Lucy thinks, yet Flynn seemed to be honest the whole time. She followed him to this grave. He didn’t want to tell her, but he did anyway. He  wanted to show her his story, his girls, who he is and why he does what he does. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After some minutes of silence, Flynn breaks her musings by calling her name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucy?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you telling me this so I get to work with you? To switch sides? Is that your goal here?” Lucy asks, her tone firm. She needs to know the truth. At first he was a time terrorist out to destroy america, now he is a father and husband looking to get them back. She is supposed to stop him at any cost, but was never told about ‘Rittenhouse’ in the first place. She needs answers, and now she feels like only he has them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The journal did say we would become quite the team one day. But no, not yet” Flynn says </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure if I’m ready for that part of the journal yet”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy is not sure what that’s supposed to mean, but the way he looks at the tombstone, at his girls, this longing and hurt in his eyes makes her stop from questioning him any further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stay silent for some longer, both staring at the stone but for different reasons. Then Flynn waves Karl over, who grabs Lucy lightly by her arm again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy looks to Flynn and he nods “I’ll see you out in a minute” he says before turning back to his girls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Lucy and Karl walk away, she has this urge to look back. So she does, and all she sees is the man who is supposed to be the enemy weeping at the grave of his family.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AAAHH I did it! I posted work on AO3 for the first time!</p><p>Thanks TheaLocksly for placing this idea in my head (and like all the others you not so subtly tell me about ;) )</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>